Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users in relatively small geographic areas by dividing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power) among users. As wireless systems have proliferated, a variety of location determination technologies have evolved as well. Most mobile devices manufactured today include components that allow a device's location to be identified.
There are many areas where groups or crowds of people gather (e.g., sports or entertainment venues, high-traffic roads, and public transportation hubs). In many instances, these groups tend to have common interests. However, when advertising or offering other services at a given site, a generic approach is often used. For example, at many venues, service offerings and advertisements are static over time, and are geared to general demographics of attendees that could be at the venue, instead of group demographics of actual attendees at a given point in time. The ability to better tailor service offerings or advertising to the group that has actually gathered at a given time may be of value to the parties involved.